protocolo fantasma
by niko stormrage 123
Summary: con la tropa de plata desintegrada , los agentes puppy ,katswel y lince tendrán que luchar como puedan sin el apoyo del gobierno ,ahora la O.C.I. dará el golpe de gracia para destruir al mundo libre ,los agentes descubrirán secretos alternos a la tropa de plata ,élite y de campo ,la primera brigada de la unidad fantasma
1. unidad fantasma

**la unidad fantasma **

la guerra bacteriológica se traslado por todo el suroeste de Pakistán ,los agentes de la tropa de plata enviados a recuperar la muestra del cáncer negro fueron barridos por un patógeno desconocido ,la única diferencia es que parece matar casi al instante , las victimas que sobrevivieron durante la noche presentaron los siguientes síntomas :

- fiebre muy alta

- vomito

-ceguera temporal

- deshidratacion severa

- altos contenidos de células cancerígenas

algo muy similar al cáncer negro , pero la diferencia es que los agentes que fueron expuestos en Lima Perú no parecían tener los mismos síntomas lo que me extraña mucho ,a decir verdad la infección se propago por las ciudades de medio oriente , Pakistán corea del norte irán irak , las principales zonas afectada con toque de alarma de código rojo , pero parece que los agentes que enviamos de los miembros experimentado de la tropa de élite ,agentes de plata , incluso algunos agentes de campo fueron enviados pero todos fueron corrompidos por este virus , el fin se acerca , pero no se cuanto tiempo podremos seguir luchando contra la O.C.I. , aun con todo el equipo que tenemos me temo que las evidencias son insuficientes y escasas para mandar a desmantelar toda la organización de agentes patógenos y terroristas , es por eso que nos embarcaremos en la búsqueda del agente patógeno nosotros mismos , no descansare hasta ver a la O.C.I. desintegrada y a los culpables tras las rejas

dudley puppy

_oeste de Pakistán 23:02_

los agentes mas experimentado de la tropa de plata entran en una planta de tratamiento de agua ,los tres primeros en entrar sin ser descubiertos por los soldados de la O.C.I. , los agentes puppy ,katswell y lince entraron como espías al edificio de tratamiento , cuando las cámaras de seguridad fueron cortadas por fuera ,el agente lince se mete por las ventanas principales para llegar a las oficinas centrales del área de nivel cuatro

john : lince a puppy , entre solicito su ubicación

dudley : gente puppy ,zona norte de la planta de tratamiento

kitty : agente katswell zona sur de la planta de tratamiento

john : de acuerdo, ahora recuerden ,entrada y salida en T-10 minutos

kitty : entendido

dudley : de acuerdo

los agentes cortaron las trasmisiones y se infiltraron para poder investigar , mientras sus compañeros se separaron ,dudley entra en una oficina con su navaja zuiza abre la puerta y ve una computadora , allí trata de conectarse a la red global para saber mas de la planta

dudley : johnny , encontré algo interesante

john : ¿ que sucede ?

dudley : parece que " tres aguas " esta siendo sustentada por la O.C.I.

john :copiado ,pero ¿ que tiene de raro eso ?

dudley : O.C.I. con intereses ecológicos no me hagan reír

el agente de ojos azules comenzó a teclear para poder encontrar mas datos, cuando lo único que encontraba eran reportes de fallas técnicas , dudley se entro cada vez mas hasta llegar a una zona de seguridad

dudley :bien ,me temo que están bloqueando la señal,pero parece que el sello de la O.C.I. esta por todas partes

kitty : tal vez no te interese , pero encontré algo que nos puede servir

dudley : ¿ datos sobre la O.C.I. y " tres aguas " ?

kitty : no ,una especie de sustancia que mantenían encerrada en una caja ,parece que es como el cáncer negro pero no estoy segura

dudley cargo su arma y fue al encuentro de su amiga , ella tenia en una caja de acrílico una muestra de la sustancia que al parecer era un virus poco conocido

kitty :¿ que demonios es esto ?

dudley :no creo que sea el cáncer negro pues es ...azul

kitty : dudley , se llama cáncer negro porque ...

dudley : ¡ ya se por que se llama cáncer negro !

cuando los agentes salieron de la planta ,llegaron a los cuarteles regionales de la tropa de plata ,allí empezó un atentado para evitar que se llevaran la muestra ,los grupos terroristas atacaron con armas simples,molotov , AK-47 , pistolas belgas ,los agentes eran minorías pero resistieron como pudieron ,el capitán tomo el mando y logro derrotar a los terroristas que emprendieron la retirada inmediata

john :agente puppy ,reporte de daño

dudley :parece que los cuarteles regionales sufrieron perdidas monetarias en gran escala señor

john : ¿ y los caídos ?

dudley : me temo que son el 51 % de los agentes , principalmente los mas jóvenes

john :maldita seas

kitty : disculpen amigos pero tengo malas noticias

john :¿ que demonios pasa ahora ?

kitty :las muestras , las robaron

dudley : ¿como que las robaron ?

kitty :alguien violo la seguridad y se llevo las muestras ,me temo señores que en la tropa de plata hay un traidor

dudley : eso no es el peor de los casos

kitty : ¿ de que hablas ?

dudley : recibí ordenes especiales esta tarde , cancelaron el proyecto " tropa de plata "

john : ¿ de que hablas ?

dudley :parece que la fuga se extendió hasta washington D.C. , me temo que la tropa de plata no existe mas

los agentes se sentaron para poder ver el futuro sin la defensa principal de la unión americana ,ellos estaban cancelados por los burócratas

dudley : escuchen , no tenemos porque darnos por vencido

john : acéptalo dudley ,no importa lo que hagamos , los corruptos en washington nos ganaron

dudley : ¿ quien dice que tenemos que obedecer ordenes ?

kitty :¿ hablas de independizarnos del gobierno que nos sustenta ?

dudley : no se que piensen ustedes pero yo me harte de seguir ordenes tontas , a partir de ahora la tropa de plata no existe mas

john : ¿ cual es el plan ?

dudley :a partir de ahora seremos la " unidad fantasma"

continuara...


	2. volver a las misiones

**volver a las misiones **

john : ¿ unidad fantasma ?

kitty : ¿ como nos sostendremos dudley ?

dudley : la O.C.I. piensa que gano , dejemos que ellos crean lo que quieran

john : bueno , en mi tierra hay un dicho " no sirve de nada sacar agua de un pozo seco "

dudley : traduce

kitty : que no sirve de nada si la O.C.I. trata de destruir a la tropa de plata porque ya no existe

dudley : es por eso , que mejor nombre que la unidad fantasma

john : pero necesitaremos mas personal para poder sostener la unidad

mientras ellos empacaban para volver a sus respectivas ciudades , dudley empacaba sus cosas en una valija , cuando sintió que su celular sonaba , dudley atendió para poder enterarse de quien era

¿? : si quieres vivir no preguntes , escucha

dudley : de acuerdo

¿? : ahora cuando subas al avión , asegúrate de que ningún hombre lleve valijas negras o sera el fin

dudley : ¿ una bomba ?

¿? : no preguntes , solo escucha

dudley : como digas

¿? : los hombres de valija negra son agentes encubiertos de la O.C.I.

dudley : los matare

¿? : no cabeza dura , tienes que asegurarte de que no suban al avión

cuando la llamada se corto , su compañera entra al cuarto para poder saber de que se trataba , cuando entro dudley guardo su celular en el bolsillo

kitty : bueno , estoy lista para irnos

dudley : ¿ tienes los pasajes ?

kitty : si , aquí están solo tenemos que...¿ que te pasa ?

dudley : nada , escucha , tenemos que irnos con johnny a cualquier otro lugar

kitty : ¿ que demonios te pasa ?

dudey : no peguntes , solo obedece

kitty : ¿ desde cuando das las ordenes ?

dudley : desde que funde la unidad fantasma

el agente de ojos azules tomo su bolso y salio del cuarto , kitty ve que dudley olvido unos papeles en su escritorio , ella lo tomo y la escondió en su bolso , mas tarde llegaron al aeropuerto para poder salir a sus ciudades , dudley miro por todos lados para ver que nadie este con una valija negra

kitty : dudley ¿ que te pasa ?

dudley : no , nada

john : oigan , tenemos que esperar a que llegue el avión ,¿ por que no vamos por un trago ?

dudley : bueno , pero tu invitas

kitty : no gracias yo paso

los agentes llegaron al bar del aeropuerto para poder beber algo , cuando dudley se sentó vio como varios hombres los vigilaban , dudley decidió no prestar atención , cuando vio que uno de ellos llevo una valija negra como la cambiaban de mano

john : asegúrate de que esa valija no suba al aeropuerto

dudley : ¿ eh ?

john : lo que escuchaste , no dejes que esa valija suba al avión

los agentes dejaron la barra para poder salir a tomar su vuelo , allí estaba kitty sentada comiendo un cono de papas fritas , ella miro como los hombres de negro llevaban la valija , ella no le dio importancia , cuando vio a tres hombres hablando , ella vio como ellos metían la mano dentro del saco , kitty se dio cuenta y se lanza detrás del asiento de metal , mientras los agentes de la O.C.I. le disparaban

john : dudley , ve por la valija

el agente se apresura para poder encontrar la valija , el agente se resbala por el suelo y le roba la valija y sale corriendo , cuando giro en una esquina , los agentes cedieron el fuego pero ellos no entendían nada

john : kitty ¿ estas bien ?

kitty : si pero donde se fue dudley

dudley : creo que fuimos engañados

john : ¿ por que lo dices ?

dudley : mira esto ( abriendo la valija )

john : no puedo creerlo , so recortes de papeles

kitty : lo se , pero hay algo raro

dudley : ¿ de que hablas ?

la agente tomo las tiras de papeles y comenzó a acomodarlos , los tres vieron como eran contratos de una empresa para poder autorizar el proyecto " aurora " , kitty tomo su rubor y lo paso por arriba , cuando presiono una hoja de papel blanco , se vio como era un contrato , kitty lo guardo y dudley puso la valija en el piso para poder pensar

dudley : no nos queda de otra , esto se a complicado

john : escuchen bien los que les diré , vuelvan a casa y yo me comunicare con ustedes

kitty : ¿ que vas a hacer ?

john : contratar personal extra

el agente lince se perdió en los pasillos , dudley y kitty vieron como el subió a un avión para poder partir a su ciudad natal , dudley recibió una llamada en su celular

¿? : no me escuchaste , te dije que no dejaras las valijas negras

dudley :tengo la valija en la mano pero solo era papel

¿? : solo era una , ¿ donde esta la otra ?

dudley : ¿ por que no me dijiste que eran dos valijas ?

¿? : no preguntes obedece

el agente cerro la comunicación , cuando llego un forastero , con otra valija , pero dudley no le presto atención y se subió al avión , al llegar a su departamento el tomo las cartas que llegaron de las facturas , dudley vio que una de ellas no tenia remitente y al abrirla vio un papel blanco con un sello amarillo

dudley : ¿ que demonios ?

cuando puso el papel a la luz vio que era en realidad la famosa tinta invisible casera , dudley vio como era el mensaje de la carta que decía " vigila la valija negra " , dudley sospecho de quien podría hacer eso

continuara...


	3. misterios en la unidad fantasma

**misterios en la unidad fantasma **

dudley espero a que sonara su celular de nuevo para poder rastrera la llamada , cuando por fin sonó el tomo el celular y lo puso en modo rastreador de llamado , cuando contesto escucho la voz del agente lince que le pedía volver inmediatamente a la oficina , después de unos 15 minutos , dudley llego y dejo su abrigo en el perchero , allí vio al agente lince con una lista de bajas en la tropa de plata

dudley : ¿ que sucede johnny ?

john : sentado agente puppy

dudley se sienta en la silla mientras el agente terminaba de revisar la lista , el capitán tenia en su mano una pluma de tinta azul y la movía de lado a lado , cuando la firmo guardo el contrato

john : dudley estamos pasando una fase critica

dudley : ¿ te refieres a las bajas ?

john : ¿ que sabes del proyecto " génesis "

dudley : no se casi nada , solo que fue un proyecto en la cual se pretendía fertilizar los campos con hidrógeno

john : es mas que eso pero... agente katswell

kitty : lo siento pero tienen que ver este vídeo

la agente de ojos verdes puso el disco en la computadora del agente lince y lo encendió , cuando se empezó a notar que en los países de medio oriente eran arrasados por un extraño virus , la planta central purificadora " tres aguas " había sido contaminada por un veneno potente , lo que desencadeno mas de 1000 muertes en las primeras horas

kitty : si esto sigue así , las morgues estarán hasta el tope

john : ese no es el problema , me temo que la causa es mucho peor , si el virus génesis es peor que el cáncer negro me temo que necesitaremos ayuda

dudley : ¿ por que no reclutamos agentes para la unidad fantasma ?

john : me alegro que lo preguntaras dudley

el agente se levanto para poder llegar a un cuarto , mientras dudley y kitty lo seguían , ellos vieron como en la sala principal había algunos de sus agentes mas conocido en la tropa de plata , john tomo la lista para poder nombrarlos

dudley : ¿ que significa esto ?

john : son la primera generación de agentes fantasmas

kitty : ya los conocemos a todos

jeff : jeffry spender para servirles

amanda : amanda castillo , agente de la unidad fantasmas de México

kitty : ¿ por que contrataste a la loquita de ojos grises ?

amanda : para tu información , ellos me contrataron porque les hace falta una mujer que pueda completar sus metas ¿ verdad dudley ?

kitty : esto es inaudito , hasta donde recuerdo te disparamos

amanda : si claro , oye ¿ estas mas gorda ?

kitty : ya me harte

dudley saca su pistola y dispara dos veces al aire para calmar a las agentes , mientras todos lo miraban al agente de traje de combate negro y ojos azules

dudley : me temo que tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer

alex : me alegro que digas eso dudley

dudley : alex craiseg

alex : dudley puppy

el hombre de ojos marrones ve a su viejo compañero y se lanza para tomarlo de los hombros , cunado los dos se chocan contra la pared , dudley le mete un rodillazo en el estomago y luego dos puñetazos en la cara , craiseg y de un codazo en las costillas y varios puñetazos en el estomago , el agente lince da un silbido tan fuerte que dejo casi sordo a todos

dudley : casi nos vuelas la tapa de los sesos

john : son agentes secretos con un demonio

dudley : no trabajaremos con estos malditos

john : ¿ han olvidado que soy su capitán y doy las ordenes ? ¡ ah obedecer !

kitty : wow ,wow , wow , espera , ¿ como que estas al mando de la unidad fantasma ? , hasta donde yo se , dudley fue quien la fundo

dudley : pero estábamos trabajando bajo sus ordenes cuando eramos agentes de plata , solo movimos el nombre y los rangos siguen iguales

john : correcto , yo soy el capitán , dudley es el teniente , kitty es sargento y los demás son agentes rasos

kitty : ¿ porque dudley tiene un puesto mas alto que el mio ?

dudley : puedes renunciar

kitty : aah eso quisieras verdad

dudley : no , porque tendría que trabajar con craiseg

kitty : esperen , ¿ acaso craiseg no estaba muerto ?

alex : permite resolver la incógnita , lo que dudley mato hace dos años no era mas que un proyecto de clonacion fallido , como todos sabrán es el " proyecto dudley puppy "

amanda : ¿ a que te refieres con " fallido " ?

alex : me refiero a que cierto agente de las bototas de combate destruyo los últimos rastros del proyecto puppy original y los demás clones fueron un fracaso

dudley : hice eso porque los sin sombras atentaban contra el mundo craiseg

alex : no creo que te dieras cuenta , verdad oficial

dudley le da un puñetazo pero craiseg lo bloquea y los dos se empujan contra las mesas , mientras amanda ve que craiseg suelta una foto de una de unos 16 años con ojos grises y pelo del mismo color , la agente de vestido rojo tomo la foto y vio que era su hermana menor

amanda : ¿ de donde sacaste esta foto ?

alex : estoy ocupado

amanda toma a craiseg por los hombros y lo empuja contra la pared , ella toma su pistola que tenia en el arnés de su muslo y le apunta a craiseg

amanda : habla o te mato

alex : la pequeña mara esta en un sistema de tratamiento contra el mismo cáncer negro

kitty : ¿ ella fue infectada con el cáncer negro ?

amanda : ¡ cállate ! , ¿ donde esta mi hermana ?

alex : descuida la estan cuidando muy bien

amanda trata de golpear a craiseg , pero este da un giro hacia atras y le patea la mesa contra las agentes femeninas , antes de que craiseg se escapara con su lanza garfios , dudley le despacha un disparo en la pierna y craiseg cae al suelo

john : a ver craiseg , habla ¿ que le hiciste a la niña ? ¿ la mataste ?

dudley : craiseg es estafador , no asesino ( limpiando su arma )

alex : busca el haz de espadas

dudley : deja de jugar craiseg ¿ que es el haz de espada ?

john : el truco no se gana con el haz de espada

dudley : ¿ es contagioso los acertijos o que ?

john : la mejor mano se gana con el haz de espada , el tres de espada y el siete de espada

kitty : ¿ eso que es ?

john : se llama " flor " , en el truco es la mano mas alta

dudley : bueno si craiseg quiere conservar sus manos sera mejor que hables

john : calmado agente , tenemos que investigar esto a fondo

amanda : ¿ que hacemos con craiseg ?

jeff : sugiero que lo dejemos amarrado a la silla

john : por mas que odie decirlo , tenemos que confiar en alex craiseg , es lo único que nos queda

dudley : espero que no cometas un error johnny

john : yo tampoco

continuara...


	4. el haz de espadas

**el haz de espadas**

mientras craiseg estaba sentado esposado por la espalda , dudley estaba sentado en frente de el con su arma desenfundada

craiseg : ¿ puedes darme un poco de agua ?

dudley : ten

cuando craiseg ve que dudley le lanza una botella de agua deportiva , craiseg lo mira de malos modos y dudley deja de abanicar su pistola para notar la mirada de craiseg

dudley : ¿ que ?

craiseg :¿ como esperas que beba si estoy esposado ?

dudley : no se y no es mi problema

craiseg : gracias ... nativos ( en voz baja )

cuando dudley estaba mas aburrido de ver a craiseg tratar de soltarse , llego su compañera con noticias para los dos , dudley le lanza la silla para que ella se siente

kitty : creo que un poco de educación no tiene nada de malo

dudley : ¿ ahora que ?

kitty : me temo que no es nada bueno , ¿ sabes que es el proyecto aurora ?

dudley : creo que ya respondí esa pregunta

kitty : escucha , se que te irrita tener a craiseg y nada que hacer pero necesito que te concentres

dudley : ya que

kitty saca unos papeles de entre las carpetas para dárselos a su compañero que los mira y todos eran archivos de la compania de " tres aguas " quien estaban en bancarrota

dudley : oye , no soy ejecutivo ¿ que demonios es esto ?

kitty : dudley , tres aguas quebró hace mas de dos años

dudley : ¿ que con eso ?

john : se llama mascara agente puppy

dudley : john ¿ quieres explicarte mejor ?

john : veras cuando una empresa quiebra , otra mas poderosa compra sus acciones para valuarlas y recuperar algo

dudley : algunos no fuimos a la universidad

john : oye , yo no termine la secundaria y sin embargo estoy entre los agentes mas competentes de la unidad de plata

dudley : eso ya es viejo , ahora ¿ que con el proyecto aurora ?

craiseg : control mental dudley

dudley : ¿ que dijiste ?

craiseg : convertir a los humanos en zombies

john : genial , tendremos otro racoon city

kitty : ¿ que es eso de racoon city ?

dudley : déjala , ella no es como nosotros

los agentes llamaron a reunión a todos los agentes de la unidad fantasma , mientras dudley estaba sentado a la derecha del agente lince , este tenia noticias alarmantes

john : bien , como todos saben , tenemos mas trabajos que hacer

dudley : me temo que no tenemos recursos , salvo lo que tenemos

john : aun tenemos algo que ellos no tienen

kitty : te refieres al halcón negro

john : al mismo

amanda : esperen ¿ que es el halcón negro ?

john : es lo ultimo en ingeniería militar aérea

jeff : pero ¿ que tiene que ver eso con lo que nos dijo craiseg ?

john : piensa jeffry , ¿ en que país hay mas concentración de hidrógeno ?

jeff : ¿ japón ? , japón ¿ verdad ?

john : correcto , ese es el haz de espadas

amanda : de acuerdo, iré con el agente puppy a japón , ustedes cuiden a cariseg hasta que vuelva con mi hermana

kitty : mejor , tu cuidas a craiseg y yo iré a japón con dudley

john : ¡ basta ! , el viaje a japón se realizara cuando encontremos los demás puntos de encuentro , pero aun así no podremos hacer mucho

jeff : ¿ por que no ?

john : necesitare mínimo dos agentes en cada sector

dudley : iré con craiseg

john : ¿ estas loco ?

crasieg : ¿ estas loco ?

dudley : ese maldito conoce todos los sectores de japón , el me guiara hasta la O.C.I.

craiseg : ¿ y que si no lo hago ?

dudley : te mato

craiseg : sabemos que no lo harás

dudley : retame

crasieg : la única forma que yo acepte es que vaya a japón solo con al agente katswell

kitty y dudley : ¡ de ninguna manera !

john : acepto

dudley : john no puedes hacer eso

john : puedo y lo haré

kitty : ¿ quien te puso a cargo ?

john : ¿ han olvidado que soy su capitán y doy las ordenes ? ¡ a obedecer !

craiseg : una desicion inteligente

john : escucha kitty , a la primera señal de problema , vuelale los sesos a craiseg

kitty : entendido

los agentes soltaron al agente craiseg para poder encontrar el primer punto del camino , john no se fiaba de craiseg por su pasado de traición y craiseg no se fiaba del agente lince , pero todo dependía de que termine bien el viaje a japón

continuara...


	5. el secreto y problema

**el secreto y el problema **

los agentes de la unidad fantasma estaban listos para poder empezar su viaje a japón , el agente lince tenia algo entre manos para el agente craiseg , cosa que es común en el agente de ojos grises de no confiar mas que en sus amigos de siempre

john : bueno , agentes prepárense para partir

craiseg : descuida dudley , cuidare bien a la agente katswell en tu ausencia

dudley : no te pases craiseg o te matare

craiseg : dudley ¿ hace cuanto que trabajamos juntos ?

dudley : nos conocemos desde que teníamos 10 años mas o menos

craiseg : si , hace 15 años que nos conocemos y aun no confias en mi

dudley : vaya no lo se ( con sarcasmo ) , quizás sea porque eres un traidor , desertor , estafador y mentiroso

raiseg : si , olvidaste investigador genético

dudley : la única forma en la que confié en ti seria en otra dimensión

craiseg : adiós hermanito querido ( susurrando )

dudley : no soy tu maldito hermano ( usurando )

los agentes se separaron para prepararse , mientras dudley estaba sentado mirando su pistola y tratando de olvidar esos recuerdos de su pasado de la academia de policía , cuando renuncio por culpa de la traición de su compañero

kitty : disculpe oficial puppy , ¿ me acompaña con la botella ?

dudley : sabes , hasta donde se , el vino no es mi fuerte

kitty : claro , como todos los hombre crees que el vino es bebida para mujeres

dudley : no lo pienso , lo creo

kitty logro descorchar la botella , pero antes de servir la botella se escuchan las botas del agente lince etrar por la puerta , el se les acerca y saca tres copas

kitty : ¿ para que tres copas ?

john : no se , quizás su comandante y mejor amigo quiera beber con ustedes

kitty sirvió en las copas de los tres para poder socializar un poco entre los viejos amigos , el único que podía frenar todo era el tiempo que les tomaba habar de sus experiencias pasadas

kitty : a ver , si pudieras volver en el tiempo ¿ que cambiarías ?

john : encontrar a mi hijo y evitar que mi esposa muriera

dudley : evitar salvar a craiseg

kitty : no encubrir a mi hermana en sus robos

los agentes terminaron de beber la botella de vino y mientras el silencio se hacia notar en el cuarto , el agente lince rompió el hielo con una pregunta

john : ¿ como seria mi vida si no hubiera entrado en el F.B.I. ?

kitty : quizás nunca hubieras sido capitán de la fuerzas de plata , tampoco nos hubiéramos conocido y ...

dudley : johnny ¿ te arrepientes de algo ?

john : si , de haber salvado a mi hijo hace seis años

dudley : si yo me tuviera que arrepentir de algo es de no haber detenido a craiseg ese día

kitty : oye , te tomas muy enserio el odio a alex craiseg , esta bien te traiciono y casi te mata pero creo que debes olvidarlo y seguir con tu vida

los agentes se pusieron de pie para poder ir a la plataforma de despegue , cuando se subieron al halcón negro , el agente lince despega y comienza a controlar las direcciones

craiseg : ¿ por que viene dudley con nosotros ?

john : porque el y yo tenemos que viajar al extranjero

cuando el agente lince dejo a los agentes craiseg y katswell en el unto de encuentro para poder ir a japón , el agente lince despego para poder salir al segundo punto de encuentro , mientras dudley miraba como john parecia mas relajado

dudley : ¿ tienes algo en mente ?

john : si cumplir unos de los sueños de mi vida agente puppy

dudley : ¿ donde estamos ?

john : bienvenido a Brasil , ahora prepárate , iremos a ver el fútbol

cuando aterrizaron , el agente lince salio y llegaron al estadio , el agente lince se cambio su traje de combate por una vestimenta típica de cancha

dudley : johnny me estas asustando un poco

cuando llegaron , empezaron a ver el partido de Argentina vs Bélgica , mientras los minutos pasaban , dudley no tenia ni idea de como se comportaban los sudamericanos

dudley : oye johny , ¿ quien es Diego Maradona ?

john : shhh , no digas eso en voz alta

john : ¿ por que no ?

john : si te escuchan decir eso , te harán pedazos y las barras de Argentina son mas pesadas

dudley : ¿ que significa eso ?

john : que si te agarran , mínimo terapia intensiva

cuando comenzaron a alentar mas fuerte , john se sintio liberado para empezar a cantar como la barra que eran , mientras dudley bebía la cerveza notaba la emoción del mundial

_brasil decirme que se siente _

_tener en casa a tu papa _

_te juro que aunque pasen los años _

_nunca nos vamos a olvidar _

_¡ que el Diego los gambeteo ... el cani los vacuno !_

_están__ llorando desde Italia hasta hoy _

_a Messi lo vas a ver ... la copa nos va a traer _

_¡ Maradona es mas grande que pele !_

dudley : john , de verdad ¿ quien es Maradona ?

john : shhh , es el mejor jugador del mundo , el solo gano el mundial del 86 con la mano de dios

dudley : ¿ que es la mano de dios ?

cuando dudley dijo la pregunta en voz alta la hinchada se cayo para dejar al líder de la barra encarar al que no era de ellos

Ralph : ¿ quien pregunto que era la mano de dios ?

john : el muchacho de tres años

Ralph : de acuerdo , falsa alarma , vamos muchachos una vez mas

john : estuvo cerca , por favor no vuelvas a mencionar eso

dudley : es mucha emoción Argentina ¿ no crees ?

john : ah lo dices por que los EE UU quedaron fuera del mundial

dudley : no yo...

john : ¡ GOOOOOOL ! , GOOL DE ARGENTINA , GRACIAS HIGUAIN TE QUEREMOS

dudley : no creo que te escuche

john : o te callas o te tiro a la barra brava

cuando termino el partido , john salio con dudley , el estaba algo ebrio por la cerveza que bebió , cuando salieron pararon para comer algo

john : no , dios gracias mira , mira esta maravilla

dudley : extranjeros

john : un chori de cancha

dudley : prefiero una salchicha en un partido de béisbol

john : oye , no podes comparar un chori pan de cacha con una salchicha , todo el mundo lo sabe

dudley : de acuerdo , que vega el chori pan

john : chimichurri

dudley : ¿ eh ?

john : olvídalo , sos tan Argentino como el chucrut

dudley : ¿ y ese acento ?

los agentes frenaron para poder terminar de cenar , cuando sintieron varios disparos cerca del estadio , los agentes entraron pero cuando vieron salir a varios hombres de alija negra ellos lo siguieron , el agente lince tenia mala espina sobre lo que estaba pasando

continuara...


End file.
